Brody Walsh
About Brody Ciaran Walsh Brody was born in Lisbrack, Ireland in the mid-1700's. He is the eldest of five children. His family had very little money and both his parents worked for the Earl of Granard. Brody was forced to start working as well when he was eleven years old. Only a year later was when he lost his youngest siblings to illness. Around their deaths is when he met the Earl's daughter, Katherine. They met while Brody was working in the stables, at the time they met he was feeding the horses. Katherine, was kind and had offered to help him. From that day, even though he was just the help, it wasn't how she saw him. They were friends. As they got older, their chemistry was undeniable. Brody fought the feelings for as long as he could. When he was seventeen, he couldn't contain it any longer. He kissed her and surprisingly she kissed back. Of course, a public relationship between them was not possible. They did a lot of sneaking around over the years. They talked about running away together all the time. However, the fear always of what would happen if they were caught always won out. They were content to keep what relationship they could have. The love affair came to a halt when he was twenty-five. Katherine was to be married off and she'd be leaving the estate. Brody was beyond crushed, he went into town to drink away his sorrow. Drunk and heart-broken led him to attract the wrong girl that night. Brody woke up in a house he did not know and everything was a blur. He was so hungry and he felt odd. The female from the night, well night before, was there but she wasn't alone. There was another young woman and before he could really process anything, he felt his face change as he lunged at the young woman biting into her neck. After the feeding, is when his sire explained everything to him. It seemed his sire was one of the first vampires. She told him, that she had seen that he had serious potential that needed to be tapped. She also gave him a gift. A lapis lazuli bracelet, that'd allow him to walk in the daylight. It all left Brody confused and scared. He wanted to find Katherine. However, he knew he had to learn control or he'd kill her as he had his first victim. A year had passed before he felt confident enough to look for Katherine. He traveled to her new home and passed himself off as a stable hand. He waited for his moment before he approached Katherine. Of course, she was upset with him at first for having run off. She was happy to see him though because she was miserable in her new life. She wanted to run away with him. With his strength and abilities, Brody was less afraid and agreed. They made a plan to run away together. When they met in the barn to leave however, her husband found them. He attacked Brody, not only physically but verbally. Started telling him, how he was beneath them, that Katherine belonged to him. Brody couldn't contain himself, he slammed his hand into her husband's chest and ripped his heart out as he vamped. Katherine began to scream, running from him and yelling about a monster. Brody ran, heartbroken once again. From that day he was fueled by hate and the need to be in power. He had slowly began building the Circle. It was in the late 90's that Brody had found himself in New Orleans and decided to make it a permanent home. 'Brody's' Abilities Brody's abilities include compulsion, regenerative healing, enhanced speed, stamina, strength, reflexes, senses, agility. Go into detail about their abilities. How do they use them? Who taught them to use them? Do they like to use them. NAME learned to control all his/her abilities by the time they turned AGE. How skilled are they at using their abilities? Does any part of them give them trouble? 'Brody's' Strengths/Weaknesses Other than special abilities, is there things your character is good at? How do their personality traits make them stronger? What are their species weaknesses? Do they have any personal weaknesses? Which of their personality traits can cause them problems? The Relationships Family: link to characters, or if not playable just list names or if they're deceased Best Friends: link to characters if any Romantically Interested In: Katherine Summers & Gypsy Winters Romantically Involved With: Gypsy Winters Past Relationships: Katherine Summers Sexual Encounters: Gypsy Winters Photos of Brody Brodybio4.jpg brodybio5.jpg brodybio6.jpg brodybio7.jpg brodybio8.jpg brodybio9.jpg brodybio10.jpg brodybio11.png brodybio12.png Photos of CHARACTER & Friends ' brodykatherine.jpg|'Katherine Summers'|link=Katherine Summers brodykatherine2.png|'Katherine Summers'|link=Katherine Summers brodykatherine3.png|'Katherine Summers'|link=Katherine Summers brodyana.jpg|'Anastasia Danvers'|link=Anastasia Danvers brodygypsy.png|'Gypsy Winters'|link=Gypsy Winters '